But There is Always the Future
by BOOM Fanfic-a-latta
Summary: (Based on "There is Always the Future" by Fabro de Omres) The monastery is in flames, the guys blame Zane, and it's about to go too far...and then the First Spinjitzu Master and an enigmatic author(s) step in and make them all watch the TV series. As expected, hilarity ensues.
1. The Past is the Past

**A/N: Alola, peoples! I'm Lily, aka BOOM!, and welcome! Now, before we begin, I have a few things I'd like to clear up.**

 **-This story is based on "There is Always the Future" by Fabro de Omres, and yes, I asked them for permission to use the idea.**

 **-Jils is a fusion of me and my friend/co-writer Geri. Specifically, a Steven Universe-style fusion - she's technically an Amazonite (Though she identifies herself as a Pike's Peak Jade, another name for Amazonite, due to the fact that I lived in Colorado in view of Pike's Peak at one time). Her voice is the same as Amy Lee from Evanescence.**

 **-I have a very inconsistent schedule. And by inconsistent, I mean non-existent, so be prepared for sporadic updates and/or unplanned hiatuses.**

 **-Currently, I've only seen up to almost all of Season 7 (though I have done some research on later seasons), so my current Ninjago knowledge is pretty rusty. Just a word of warning for if I miss something that gets explained later.**

 **-Most chapters are written in an ambiguous PoV, but "break" chapters (like this one) will have a focused PoV.**

 **-And, of course, I don't own Ninjago or the original idea. Those belong to LEGO and Fabro de Omres, respectively. The only things I own are Jils, the TV room (it's kinda inspired by my basement), my headcanons (like the First Spinjitzu Master's name or Amazonite being the Lapis/Peridot fusion), and a few Ninjago minifigures...er, at least, my brother owns some minifigures…**

 **-\/-{The Monastery, near the end of "Home"}-\/-**

 **(Zane's PoV)**

The hate in the air is evident, burning, with a heat more scorching than the now-extinguished flames that had only moments ago been relentlessly consuming the monastery that the six figures gathered in the wreckages have until now called home.

Zane, white ninja of ice, swears he can physically feel his teammate's glares boring into him, as their emotions spiral out of control into a rage that prevents them from thinking straight. No sound seems to register but a muffled roar in the blonde's ears, being borne from his growing state of mental panic. For the first time in as long as he can remember (which wasn't much, to be honest **(A/N: Why does no one seem to remember that Zane basically has amnesia at first?!)** ), Zane feels overcome by pure, unadulterated terror as Kai draws back his hand to strike.

Time seems to slow to a stop, and he shuts his eyes, flinching away as he braces himself for the arriving blow…

"STOP!"

...that never arrives.

Instead, Zane nearly falls over as a powerful rush of air like a wave accentuates the sudden shout. He knows the power should have swept him off his feet, but unidentified hands grip his shoulders from behind, steadying him. He opens his eyes to find the hands are that of a stranger, encased in fingerless gloves colored a deep purple, a blue-green gemstone set in the back of each-the left, smoothly cut into a triangle; the right, polished in the shape of a teardrop.

"You alright?" the stranger's voice-the same one whose shout had shaken the air with the power behind it-calmly asks, the haunting tone behind it giving a quality one would find in the voice of a singer.

Zane breathlessly nods, still reeling as he tries to process this development. Recovering his nerves, he turns to look at his mysterious protector.

Giving the white-clad ninja a small, warm smile is an unusually tall, nearly 7ft young woman of medium build who seems to be in her early 20s, if he has to guess. Her pale peach skin is dotted with dark tan freckles, and her ginger hair streaked with a bubblegum-pink comes to her chin in a curly bob, some of it held back in a small ponytail. She is clad in a white tee bearing the message "I'm an adult but not like a real adult" in black lettering, shorts made of a navy-blue denim, knee-length socks striped in black-and-white, and caramel-brown boots lined with white fuzz. A gray hoodie is tied around her waist, while a purple bandana hangs from her neck and a similarly colored baseball cap that says "Cute but Psycho" in aqua-green script rests on her head. Mirrored sunglasses almost completely obscure her stormy-blue eyes, but he can make out a twinkle from behind them.

"Glad you're ok," she tells him, still with the same relaxed attitude. "The name's Jils. J-I-L-S, yes, it sounds plural, I get that alot." Looking back out at the monastery, she continues, "Now, no one hurts my metal son, cle-" she frowns slightly "-well, chaos, guess I knocked them out."

"...Metal son?" is the only reply that comes to Zane's mind.

"Eh, it's all I could think of. Probably'll come up with something better later-anyways, I need you guys to come with me."

"What...what just happened?" Zane can hear Nya wonder in disbelief.

"I happened. Now, can you guys take Cole, I'd do it myself but unlike some Ninjago characters and/or SU fusions I've only got two arms." Jils doesn't seem to notice the incredulous looks that her statement has earned her, and she walks over and hoists an unconscious Kai and Jay over her shoulders. "This way, the portal's over here."

 **-\/-{On the other side of the portal}-\/-**

Needless to say, Zane is unprepared for the sight that meets his eyes after having passed through the "portal"-a rectangular hole of shimmering lights that seems as if someone cut a piece out a piece of space itself, replacing it with a curtain of pure energy colored a fluorescent, glow-in-the-dark cyan. The dimensional doorway gives way to a large room whose main focus appears to be a 10ft-wide TV set into the wall, bookshelves framing it on either side.

Most of the shelves are laden with various books, movies, and video games, while the top shelves display a collection of scenes and models formed of plastic building bricks. Among the myriad structures, the ninja of ice finds he can recognize the monastery (in its normal, whole state) and the team's dragons.

A large, grey modular couch sits a few yards away from the TV, facing it, while scattered about the floor are beanbag chairs in a variety of colors. Jils, with little ceremony, plops the blue- and red-clad ninja onto two of said beanbags, then looks around as if searching for someone.

"Huh, guess I got back first. Make yourselves comfy, I have to take care of one more stop." The young adult walks back towards the portal, then pauses. "Oh, there's Lava Cookies in the top left-most cupboard if you need help waking the others up." Thatbeing said, she vanishes through the curtain of light.

Zane looks on as the mysterious woman disappears, then turns to Sensei Wu, who has been mysteriously quiet throughout all the confusion Jils has brought. "Sensei? What do you make of all this?"

"I...I must admit, I don't know. Jils seems...enigmatic, for lack of a better term. Almost unnaturally calm, and with a power unlike anything I've seen."

"Plus, she seems sort of crazy," Nya adds, earning her a disapproving look. "What? You have to admit, nearly half of what she says makes no sense whatsoever!"

"That may be true, Nya, but one must never judge another simply by how different from you they may seem." As Wu says this, he gives Zane a knowing smile. "But enough of that-would one of you be willing to find these 'Lava Cookies' our host has mentioned?"

"I'm on it," Nya volunteers, heading through an archway to a well-equipped kitchen.

A sudden flash from the portal draws the remaining conscious member's attention. However, instead of Jils as they expect, a pair of old men have appeared in the room.

The first man, visibly the younger of the two, feels strangely familiar to Zane, though he can't quite place it. He has swept-back, tousled hair grayed by his age, and is clad in a mostly black gi accented with gold. Over that he wears a white sleeved, gray overcoat and a green belt clasped with the crest of a black dragon in a gold circle. His face is visibly lined, but his green eyes sparkle with life.

The second man, though he seems to be much older, has just as much, if not more, energy to him. His snow-white hair is held back in a braid under his conical hat, and a short white goatee graces his chin. His black robes are embroidered with the image of a golden dragon, and his gaze feels powerful, yet kind as he surveys the group.

The younger man looks around the room, blinking in confusion, when his eyes land on Sensei Wu. He gasps, his eyes growing wide in delight.

"WU!" he cries, rushing over with surprising speed and embracing the white-bearded teacher. Zane suddenly realizes why the man feels familiar-that was Lord Garmadon's voice. But how-

"...Brother?" Wu finally replies, his shock evident. "You...how?..." He returns the embrace, still somewhat confused.

"Wu...you cannot believe how much I have missed you...missed being able to be here for you…"

The second arrival smiles and places a hand on each brother's shoulder. "My sons...finally reunited, for good." He joins the hug.

Sensei Wu is speechless at this point, and seems close to tears, something Zane has never before seen from his team's mentor.

"F-father?"

"Yes, Wu, it's me."

And then, it clicks, and Zane realizes the other man's identity, feeling a sudden urge to kneel at the realization.

This was the creator of Ninjago, and the father of Wu and Garmadon.

This was the First Spinjitzu Master.

"Found the cookies-wait, what's going on?" Nya asks, walking back into the main room while holding a plastic package.

"I...believe the best way to describe this situation is as a 'family reunion'," Zane supplies.

Nya blinks. "What."

 **-\/-{This line break is brought to you by BOOM! Fanstudios}-\/-**

It took some time for the others to come to (though the cookies definitely helped somehow), but once they had, it had been...hectic, to say the least.

After it had explained what had happened (their memories being a little fuzzy due to having just woken up), Jay had proceeded to freak out, while Kai and Cole had apologized about 30 or so times...each. While they are calmer now, well, except for Jay, who is still freaking out, Zane still catches them giving him a guilty look every now and again.

"I still can't believe we're in the same room as the FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER!"

Kai groans. "Jay, we get it. You've said this over a dozen times since we woke up!" He shakes his head. "Anyways, when is this 'Jils' getting back? I'm starting to get bored just sitting here while the elders talk…"

"You could read something, like Zane is," Cole offers.

Zane looks up from the book he is currently reading, a sci-fi novel entitled _Ender's Game_. "I concur, this book is quite intriguing. I do not know when Jils will return, though-she has been gone for nearly a quarter of an hour now."

"Where do you think she went?" Jay wonders. "Do you think she's getting someone else? Who do you think it'll be?"

A flash is once again emitted from the portal.

"Seems we're about to find out," Nya replies, and the group turns to face the emerging figure.

Jils has indeed returned, snow dusting her hair and shoulders. In her arms, bridal style, rests a familiar, 10-year-old boy clad in a black cloak.

"I'm back-oh, Tamashii, you found him. I take it _The Grass is Greener_ had the right idea about the Grail, then." The young adult gently shakes the child in her arms. "Lloyd, we're here."

The boy yawns softly, stirring. "We are?" he slurs out, half-awake.

"LLOYD?!" everyone minus the First Spinjitzu Master-Tamashii, Jils had called him-yells in shocked unison.

"Yes, this is in fact Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. No one try anything, because if anything happens to Lloyd here, I will most likely kill everyone else in the room, followed by myself. In increasingly dramatic and/or morbid ways. So, yeah, don't touch my honorary little brother."

EVERYONE stares blankly at her at this remark.

"O...kay?" Jay eeps, slowly scooching away from the redhead.

"Here, Garmadon, hug your son. He needs it. Now, if you don't mind, I gotta quick return the Holy Grail to Dr. Jones before I forget." Jils catches the simple chalice tossed to her by the First Spinjitzu Master, and heads back through the portal, humming a snippet of song under her breath. A minute or so later, she reemerges, plopping down onto an aqua-green beanbag chair.

"Okay, so Jils, right?" At the woman's nod, Kai impatiently continues. "Okay, can you please tell us why in, well-" he gestures to Tamashii "-his name we're here right now?"

"Yes, I was just about to. Basically, I'm from a place where you guys are all in a TV show, which I'm gonna show you right now. Note, all except the first few-and-a-half episodes are the future for all of you, so...yeah, word of warning, spoilers."

"Wait, we're on TV?!" Jay gushes. "This is so AWESOME!"

"Woah, woah, woah-you're showing us the future?" Cole clarifies, concerned. "Won't that have consequences?"

"Jils has her reasons," the First Spinjitzu Master replies from his seat on the couch with his sons and grandson. "Part of the future she feels would be better off not occurring-and some of it simply CAN'T anymore, due to my son's corruption being reversed."

"Early, at least," Jils adds. "And, yeah, basically what Tamashii said. Especially since I have now adopted Lloyd as a brother, and he does not deserve the trauma he would end up put through if events run their normal course." Turning on the TV, she continues, "Anyways, we'll start with what has already happened so far-the Pilot. You should all recognize these events, well, except for Lloyd at first, so you should be able to be eased in pretty well. Ready to start?"

The agreement was unanimous.

The woman smirks. "Then let's spin it." Then she frowns slightly. "Wait, that was a Talespin joke...hold on, got it. Get comfy, everyone, cause we're about to jump up, kick back, whip around-" she gives them all a slightly disturbing smile "-and spin."


	2. Way of the Ninja

**A/N: And now we move on to what we're all here for: the reactions!**

 **Basically, how I'm doing this is I copy the episode transcript from the Ninjago wiki (which is very nicely kept up-to-date, especially in the line of transcripts), then write from there. Nice and efficient!**

 **Jils is still just as insanely fun to write as last time.**

 **If you're enjoying, review or PM me to let me know what you think! And feel free to mention how you feel the ninja would react to certain events!**

 **One last thing: I'm going to be on vacation for the next three weeks so...it might be a bit before I can update again after this. Fyi.**

 **-{Reviews}-**

 **ColdWaterChicken: I love nostalgia! Glad I can bring some back for you.**

 **And thanks! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: Glad you're enjoying it! Now, which kind of postcard would you like, I've got a few different options - ooh, here's one with a dragon on it!**

 **Nuppa Nuppa: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **And Don't worry, I'm pretty sure there's a net for anyone who falls.**

 **…**

 **I think…**

 **…**

 **Let me...go check on that...**

 **CaptainSteve1: The more is here!**

 **Yeah, Jils is really fun to write. She's basically just, "I transcend your reality and I don't care, let's go mess up the timeline because I'm bored"**

 **-\/-{Episode Start}-\/-**

 _(The episode begins with Wu heading to Ignacia)_

Kai and Nya look at each other in shock.

"That's Ignacia!" Nya exclaims. "You don't think…"

"Ignacia?" Jay turns to them, confused, then it clicks. "Oh, so that's what your hometown called! I don't remember if anyone told us...even though we were there once or twice…"

 _(Kai and Nya are working at Four Weapons Blacksmith.)_

Kai nods. "Yeah, I think it is." Then his eyes go wide, and he groans. "Oh, man...please don't tell me-"

 _Kai: (Making a Sword.) To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off... and Presto! (Sighs in disappointment as his sword got tangled up.)_

Everyone laughs at the corkscrew-shaped sword the Kai on TV is holding, while Kai tries to sink into his beanbag chair in embarrassment.

"That is the perfect weapon-that is, if you're trying to open a giant bottle," Jay jokes, earning him a glare from the irate red ninja.

"Shut up," he mumbles with a huff.

 _Nya: (Laughs.) You made it too quickly, Kai. Be patient. If father was still here, he'd say..._

 _Kai: I know._

Kai, Nya, and TV!Kai all say the next part in unison. "No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight."

"...That was weird," Cole notes. "And a bit creepy."

 _Kai: That may work for you, Nya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than Dad ever was._

"Speaking of, where is your father?" Garmadon asks the siblings. "It's been a while since I've last seen Ray-through no fault of his own, mind you, if anyone would be to blame, it'd be me. I have been...unavailable, for a time."

Kai sadly hangs his head. "I...we don't know," he admits. "He and mom vanished when I was only 5…"

Jils facepalms. "Forgot about that-add 'rescue parents from insane curator' to the list of things to do, I guess…"

Nya and Kai whirl around to look at the woman.

"Wait, you know where they are?!" Nya gasps.

Jils waves her hand in a "so-so" manner. "Sort of. I know who HAS them, at least, and WHY they're with him. It's all explained in Season 7, but I think we could work it into my break plans."

 _(Sensei Wu enters the shop.)_

"Hey, that WAS Sensei on the path earlier!" Jay realizes. "So this is how he found you!"

"I thought I'd told you how he found me," Kai says with a frown.

"I can recall you telling us that your sister was taken, but nothing more," Zane helps to clarify.

"Oh...oops?"

 _Wu: Hmm... your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja?_

"Brother, are you always such a nosy shopper?" Garmadon teases.

Wu frowns at him. "It can be hard finding a good lead-in. That was the best I had come up with at that time."

 _Kai: Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a Ninja in these parts, old man._

"Irony!" Jay calls out, causing Kai to groan again.

"How could I have known that I'D end up a ninja?" he retorts.

 _Kai: And the shop is called "Four Weapons", not "Four Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else!_

Cole gives Kai a disapproving look, while Jay struggles to keep from laughing.

"I do not understand," Zane frowns. "Why would the shop-"

"It's a joke about the word 'Four,' Zane," Jay manages to explain, before finally bursting into a fit of giggles.

At that, Lloyd finally shakes himself fully awake. "Wait, wha-" he blinks in confusion, looking up at his father. "...Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes, son," Garmadon tells him. "But I'll explain later. Right now, we're watching something."

"What're we watching?" the boy wonders.

"Currently, the past, but soon, the future," Wu tells him in a cryptic Sensei tone.

"...That doesn't explain anything!" Lloyd pouts.

"Actually, in this case, it does," his father winks. "Don't worry, you'll catch on quickly."

 _Wu: Ha! Too bad. Thought I'd find something special here._

"Though you did," Zane points out. "You found Kai."

"I have my reasons for what I do," the Sensei replies.

"Though you have no reason not to explain a lot of the stuff you keep hidden," Jils mentions, giving the man a deadpan look. "Seriously, over half the problems in the show could be averted or at least lessened if you'd just sit down one day and tell the ninja everything. It's literally been counted how many problems."

 _(Nya motions to Kai to show Wu around.)_

"At least you have some sense," Cole tells the girl.

Nya shrugs. "I've had to be the anchor to Kai's rock for years, I basically have to have some common sense for these types of situations."

 _Kai: If it's something special you're looking for, let me sh... (Wu disappears.)_

"Hey, how did you disappear, Sensei?" Kai asks.

"Simple. I hid around the side of the shop."

"...Well, that's underwhelming…"

"Life can be underwhelming. I would suggest you learn to deal with that fact."

"...Did Uncle Wu basically just say 'deal with it?'" Lloyd wonders, confused.

"I believe so," Zane answers.

 _Nya: What is it?_

 _Kai: He was just... forget it._

 _(A dark cloud then appears over Ignacia)_

"Well, that looks ominous," Cole states blandly.

"Agreed," his teammates reply.

Kai shivers. "Not again…"

 _(The Skulkin arrive.)_

"Hey, it's those guys! Been a while, huh?"

"Jay, it's been less than two months."

"Still…"

 _(Three Skulkin Generals appear on a Skull Truck.)_

 _Nuckal: Oh, oh! Let me go first! Please, oh please! I'm dying to go down there!_

Garmadon sighs. "Why did I ever decide to trust these bumbling boneheads with anything, again?"

"Because you were out of your mind at the time?" Jils offers.

"...That is a good point."

 _Kruncha: You nitwit, you're already dead!_

Everyone laughs.

 _Kruncha: Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai! (Changing tone, talking to Samukai.) But with all due respect, last time... you did say... I could go first._

"Not so above it all, are we?" Nya taunts. "It's kinda hard to believe that these guys are the ones who kidnapped me…"

 _Samukai: Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. Attack!_

"I'm confused," Lloyd frowns. "Why are they looking for a map?"

"It's a map to the golden weapons," Tamashii explains to his grandson. "Wu entrusted it to Kai's father to hide."

"Anyone else getting the urge to start singing 'Anybody Have a Map'?" There was a pause. "No? Just me, then," Jils shrugs.

 _(All the Skulkin Vehicles accelerate at full speed. The citizens of Ignacia charge towards the oncoming trucks.)_

"Nice to see the villagers fighting back," Cole says with a smile.

 _Samukai: Boo!_

 _(The citizens turn and flee as the Skeleton Army rushes past them.)_

"...And the moment's over," the black ninja pouts.

"Hey, Nya? Wh-"

"No, Jay, I don't know why they're such wimps."

"Actually, I was going to ask what your reaction was to the skeletons…"

 _Nya: (Noticing them from the shop). What are they?_

"Oh. That was your reaction."

 _Kai: (Wearing Armor.) I don't know. Stay here._

"And you proceeded to not listen and get captured," Kai berates his sister.

"What, I couldn't just sit around and let you have your rear handed to you by those guys!"

 _(Kai battles the Skulkin warriors as one of them decapitates themselves and bites Kai's foot.)_

The ninja all wince.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurt," Jay moans.

 _Kai: Ow! Bite this! (He kicks the Skulkin's head away)_

"...That sounds like it came out wrong," Jils notes.

 _(Two skeletons clap for the extraordinary performance)_

"Why are they applauding their comrade's defeat?" Zane wonders with a confused frown.

"Well, it was pretty funny," Jay replies. "But I do see your point…"

 _(Nya sneaks up behind them and performs a stealth attack.)_

Kai groans. "Nya…"

"I already explained my reasoning, don't give me that look, Kai!"

 _Kai: (Surprised at Nya's attack.) I thought I told you to stay back!_

 _Nya: And what? Let you have all the fun?_

More laughter.

 _(As the siblings fight the Skeleton Army, Kruncha and Nuckal sneak inside the shop unnoticed and start looking at the merchandise inside.)_

"...On second thought, I probably SHOULD have stayed back," Nya realizes. "Now we have shoplifters."

 _Kruncha: You're not looking hard enough! (He hits Nuckal with a samurai helmet.)_

"Neither are you," Lloyd points out.

 _Nuckal: Ow! You're not looking hard enough! (He hits Kruncha in retaliation.)_

"These two are comedy gold," Jay manages to get out between chuckles.

 _(As the two Skulkin Generals continue tussling each other, they come across the map Samukai was looking for.)_

"...That's how they found it?" Garmadon shakes his head. "Numbskulls...absolute numbskulls…"

 _Kruncha and Nuckal: A map!_

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," an unrecognizable voice says.

Everyone turns to look at Jils, who seems to have been the voice's source.

"What, I can mimic voices pretty much perfectly," the woman explains. "Did I not mention that?"

Cole shakes his head. "No, you didn't."

"Oh. Well, anyways, if you're thanking a captain obvious, there's only one right way to do it, and that's like Raccoon Man."

There's silence.

"...Add watching that to the break schedule, then."

 _(Back outside, Kai finishes the last of the Skulkin warriors when Samukai approaches him. Kai takes out his weapon while Samukai takes out four more.)_

"Hey, that's like Captain Calamitous from Starfarer!" Lloyd pipes up.

 _Kai: (Realizing how handicapped he is.) Oops..._

"Understatement of the year, Kai," Cole rolls his eyes.

"Hey!"

 _(Samukai easily disarms Kai and knocks him down without a problem. As Samukai is about to give him a deadly blow, a golden tornado approaches Samukai and attacks him.)_

"Cue Sensei!" Jay exclaims.

"And just in time," Zane adds.

 _Wu: (Inside the tornado.) Ninja, go! (He attacks Samukai again.)_

 _Samukai: Sensei Wu! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty!_

"...Is that even possible?" Zane wonders. "Perhaps if one's tornado resembled iron, but even then-"

"Stop overthinking it, Zane, you'll give yourself a headache," Cole cautions.

 _Wu: Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai._

"Nice comeback," Garmadon compliments his brother.

 _(Samukai notices a knocked down Kai and a water tank above him. Samukai then destroys one of the support legs to timber the tank towards Kai.)_

"...Welp, Kai is hooped," Jay bluntly decides.

 _Kai: (Noticing the tank.) Oh no...!_

 _Wu: Ninjago! (He performs Spinjitzu and rescues Kai.)_

"And Sensei ex Machina," Jils nods. "But a justified one."

 _Samukai: (He retreats into his Skull truck with the map, but not before leaving Wu a message.) Lord Garmadon says take the girl!_

"...How did you tell him that?" Cole asks the former warlord.

"I was able to cast my shadow from the Underworld, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Kai grumbles.

 _Wu: (shocked) Lord Garmadon?_

"Why are you so shocked?" Lloyd wonders. "Didn't you think my dad was behind this?"

"In the heat of the moment, one can lose sight of what they may not realize they already know."

"So...you didn't know beforehand, then?"

Wu sighs. "Yes. That is correct"

 _(Kruncha laughs as he launches the truck's bone hand to grab Nya.)_

 _Kai: Nya! (The Skeleton Army escapes with Nya in their hands.)_

Kai's breathing becomes heavier by the second, as if he's about to start hyperventilating. Noticing this, Nya embraces her older brother.

"Don't worry, Kai, I'm here. It's not actually happening again."

The red-clad ninja forces a smile. "Thanks, Nya…"

 _Kai: (Saddened) They took Nya...!_

Kai is still shaking, but Nya's presence seems to keep him from having a full-blown panic attack.

 _Wu: I told you. (He hits Kai's head with a bamboo stick.) Useless._

Garmadon chuckles at this, earning a sigh from his brother.

 _Kai: (Furious.) Arrgh! You could've done something! You could've used your... Twistitzu or your—_

"Spinjitzu!" everyone says in unison with TV!Wu.

"...Yep, still kinda creepy when that happens," Cole decides.

 _Kai: But you did nothing! I'm going to get my sister back!_

"...Are you always this stubborn?" Garmadon wonders. Kai responds by shooting the man a glare. "So, that would be a yes, then."

 _Wu: Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought._

"You really didn't think it was me at first?"

"You know how many enemies there are to Ninjago, brother."

"Still, you know I was sent to the underworld."

"I realize I was foolish in hindsight."

"Sons, now is not the time."

 _Kai: Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What's going on?! What do we have that's so important to them?! And why would they take my sister?!_

"...Huh, why DID you take me?"

"...I...honestly can't remember. Leverage, maybe? I did use you as bait to have Kai retrieve the Sword of Fire…"

 _Wu: What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself?_

"Heh, dramatic much?" Jay jokes, earning him a bonk on the head. "Ow! Hey, watch the cane!"

"You need to learn some respect for your elders, Jay," Wu sternly tells him.

 _Wu: Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master,_

"That would be me," Tamashii chuckles.

"Question, what does it mean before time had a name?" Lloyd asks. "I'm confused."

"Before time was called 'time', basically," the First Spinjitzu Master clarifies.

 _Wu: by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once!_

"Wait, can you handle their power?" Jay asks Tamashii.

"Yes, but barely. I may have made them too strong in hindsight, I realize, but then again…"

"I can probably hold them all at once," Jils muses, "but wield them? Nope, not possible. Besides, I don't have enough arms, as I've already said."

 _Wu: When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them._

"Four guardians, to be precise," Zane notes. "All very powerful-"

"And very much dragons," Cole adds. "I was terrified at first, to be honest."

 _Wu: And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon. And I need to find those weapons before he does._

 _Kai: You're the younger brother?_

"Yes, Kai, stick with the program here," Jay snarks, then barely dodges the punch launched in his direction. "Hey!"

 _Kai: Then you came here looking for the map?_

 _Wu: No. I came for something greater—you. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you! You have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. Become a Spinjitzu Master._

"Become an Elemental Master," Jils adds, earning more than one confused looks. "And THIS is why Wu needs to tell you guys stuff more often, because no one gets some of my jokes if he doesn't."

 _Kai: Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry._

"Too bad our sibling bond got caught up in that rivalry," Nya sighs.

 _(Master Wu knocks Kai down as he tries to walk away.)_

 _Wu: Haha. Clunky bull! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe._

Laughter.

 _Wu: If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face... Lord Garmadon._

"Not going to happen now," Garmadon nudges his brother.

"Which I am very thankful for," Wu replies with a smile.

 _Kai: Okay. Then when do we start?_

 _(The next day, Kai struggles to climb the Mountains of Impossible Height that Wu is on to reach the Monastery of Spinjitzu.)_

 _Kai: (Exhausted from the mountain climbing.) How long is training gonna be? Aren't we in a bit of a rush since they have the map?_

"That is a good point," Nya wonders. "Why don't you just-"

"Spinjitzu," Jils interjects. "He has to learn Spinjitzu."

"Oh."

 _Wu: (Pauses for a second.) Patience. (They enter the monastery.) You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner._

 _Kai: (Surprised) A monastery? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?_

The ninja all snicker, and Kai rolls his eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up, I didn't know anything back then!"

 _Wu: Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not._

 _Kai: But there's nothing here._

 _(Master Wu clicks a dragon statue which reveals a secret button he pushes that reveals all the training equipment in the monastery.)_

"Woah!" Lloyd is visibly awed. "That looks awesome!"

 _Kai: (Amazed) Whoa! Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move? (Goes on top of one the training poles as it descends.)_

Kai groans as he realizes what's coming.

 _Wu: (Pauses in a moment of worry.) Oh, dear._

 _(Kai gets launched to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground.)_

Everyone laughs again, and Kai once again tries to sink into his beanbag.

 _Wu: Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready. (He drinks the entire cup.) Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again._

"He did this to you too, huh?" Cole asks.

"What, fail me first try before I even got a chance?"

"Yep, he did it to you too."

 _Kai: (Confused.) Failed?! But I didn't even start to—_

 _Wu: (Closing the door of the monastery.) Patience._

Jils suddenly summons a few boxes of popcorn. "Popcorn, anyone?"

Multiple hands shoot into the air, and soon most of the group is eating popcorn. Jils herself instead snacks on a box of grape-flavored Skittles - and only grape-flavored, for some reason.

 _(For the next couple of days, Kai trains, but doesn't succeed his expectations, making Wu fail him over and over again.)_

 _Wu: Failed. Failed. Failed! Arrgh, so failed! And... failed._

Kai buries his face in his hands. "Why. Me."

 _(One day, a determined Kai attempts the training procedure once again as Wu watches. Just as Wu is about to drink his tea, Kai knocks it off in order for him not to fail him. When he pours some more tea into another cup, he notices that Kai is nowhere to be found.)_

 _Kai: (Surprising Wu, who was just looking for him.) Was that one sugar... or two?_

"That was a good one-liner, Kai," Lloyd compliments. "And that was awesome, you were all like 'whoosh!' and 'bam!' and then you threw the sword-"

 _(Wu is impressed with Kai's progress and enters the inside of the monastery.)_

 _Kai: So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about?_

 _Wu: You already have._

"You just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin," Jils recites. "Seriously, it fits the steps, I've checked."

 _Wu: Your final test comes tomorrow. (Closes the door.) My advice is to get some sleep._

 _(Later that night, three unknown Ninja enter the monastery as Wu is asleep and Kai is preparing for bed.)_

"Hey, that's us!" Jay realizes. "I remember this!"

"Hey, why DID you guys attack me?" Kai asks.

"Sensei told us to try and take you to him by force, basically," Cole explains. "He phrased it differently, but...didn't tell us much else."

 _Wu: (In a flashback.) My advice is to get some sleep._

 _Kai: (Talking to himself.) Oh yeah?! Well take this! (The first Ninja enters mysteriously on the front door wielding a pair of nunchucks.)_

Jay whoops. "That's me!"

 _Kai: And this! (The second Ninja enters towards the corner of the room possessing a pair of shurikens.)_

Zane nods. "I am there as well."

 _Kai: And this! (Kai then stumbles across the third ninja, who is holding a scythe.)_

"And then I come in, and you know the rest," Cole finishes.

 _(The three Ninja ambush Kai and prepare to attack him.)_

 _Kai: (Realizing his troubling situation.) Oops..._

"Still master of understatements - ow! Hey! Kai!"

 **-\/-{Episode End}-\/-**

Jils pauses before the next episode can start. "So, what do you think so far?"

Kai groans. "I am SO embarrassed…"

"Come on, Kai, it wasn't…" Nya trails off. "Okay, yes, it was that bad."

"I am intrigued to see what will happen next, even though I already know the outcome," Zane provides.

"I as well," Sensei Wu agrees.

"It's interesting viewing events from the opposite side," Garmadon notes. "For one, I hadn't expected for you to be so entertaining, Kai."

Kai groans louder.

"Anyways, ready for the next part?" Jils asks.

"YES!" Jay exclaims. The woman nods, then presses play.


	3. Important Update (NOT A CHAPTER)

**…**

 **…*Sighs*...**

 **...At the time of me writing this note...my grandpa just passed away yesterday.**

 **I and my family are currently visiting with my extended family because of this.**

 **It's going to be a bit hard to update for some time, so I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Stories are fun and all...but family ALWAYS comes first.**

 **It may be selfish of me to ask, but could you all maybe please keep my mom and my grandma in your thoughts and prayers?**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **See you all later.**


End file.
